


Bait, Hook, and Sink 'er

by ashkatom



Series: 100 Post Ficathon [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkatom/pseuds/ashkatom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein a Helmsman decides to fuck with his pilot because he has nothing better to do, and accidentally falls in hate with said pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait, Hook, and Sink 'er

Captain’s Log, --Entry 1025/333/alpha-612  
Routuna c)(ecks s)(ow anomalies in several subsystems, as listed.

Navigation

Armaments

Heating

Filtration

  
W)(ile not immediately dangerous, the )(ead mec)(anic informs me that s)(e )(as “NO ID—EA” w)(at is causean the errors. Will be s)(oring up at the next outstation to R---ECTIFY t)(is situation. P—ER)(APS I w)(ale find a new mec)(anic t)(ere, if luck )(olds. T)(e lack of clean water is becoming QUIT—E untenable.  
ehehehe. 2uck iit fii2hbiitch.  
W)(AT.  
you heard me. al2o grii2t your log2 are boriing a2 2hiit. do you have a diiary or 2omethiing, that miight be a better read.  
ID---ENTIFY YOURS)(---ELF!   
)(OW AR—E YOU -EFIN -EDITING T)(IS?  
You w)(ale DI—E for this, PISSBLOOD!  
yawn.  
you’ll have two fiind me fiir2t, empre22.  
whoop2 there goe2 liife 2upport iin 2ector 2, hope you diidn’t need two get anythiing out of 2torage 2oon.  
GLUB!  
oh wow.  
you’re hot when you’re pii22ed.  
2o doe2 your haiir alway2 do that or what, becau2e ii thiink there’2 2ome detangler iin 2ector 2.  
whoop2. 2orry, my bad.  
YOU CAN’T )(ID---E ON T)(IS S)(IP.  
ii gue22 not  
but on the 2econd hand  
neiither can you.  
End Log Entry 1025/333/alpha-612  
\--  
captaiin2 diiary 1025/334/alpha-612  
dear diiary  
twoniight ii 2pent the whole niight wa2tiing my crew’2 tiime and energy on a wiild honkbea2t cha2e becau2e ii don’t have the faiinte2t clue who my my2teriiou2 yet 2trangely alluriing viirtual a22aiilant ii2!  
p2: you really 2hould have lii2tened two that mechaniic. 2orry about the heatiing, iit’2 goiing two be pretty cold iin your room2 from now on. <3< fii2hbiitch, your move.  
~end diiary entry~  
O)( glub.  
You’re the pilot.  
)(elmsman.  
W)(AL—E, I’ve dealt with pilots before, GUPPY.  
<3<  
\--  
Captain’s Log, --Entry 1025/344/alpha-612  
)(elmsman, I know you’re reeding t)(is!  
I’ve done my researc)( now 38]. Nice to meet you, Pollux! Let’s S---EA. Arrested for treason! No WOND---ER you’re playing so many little tricks on us! Your poor little candyblood must have really stuck in your )(---EART!  
yeah  
ii gue22 he diid.  
2o now you know what you’re up agaiin2t.  
any iinhiibiitor2 won’t work. ii can change my wiiriing, 2eawiitch. riippiing me out won’t eiither, you’re 2tuck wiith me unle22 you want two go back two alterniia.  
38[ Glub! You’ve outsmarted me!  
waiit-  
ii can 2ee you 2miirkiing  
)(a)(a)(a! O)( Pollux, do you t)(ink we trust our pilots t)(at much? We )(ave FAILSAF---ES, sweet! You may )(ave discovered that you just can’t affect the communications channels!  
I can contact my loyal subordinates stationed near Alternia any time I want.  
38|a Now let’s sea )(ere, t)(ere was you, the mutant, the traitor, and the writer.  
Two down and two to go 38]. Eel FR-E--E to c)(oose.  
you do iit and ii will fly thii2 2hiip iintwo a 2un.  
Fly t)(e s)(ip into a sun and I’ll put in the call to cull the remains of your little band.   
So w)(at do you say, Pollux? Can we establis)( a good working reloceans)(ip?  
…  
T)(at’s w)(at I t)(oug)(t. T)(ank you for all your )(ard work, )(elmsman!  
go choke on your haiir  
End Log Entry 1025/344/alpha-612  
\--  
Captain’s Log, --Entry 1025/441/alpha-689  
)(---ELMSMAN!  
ehehe.  
what'2 wrong cn? feeliing a liittle blue?  
G-ET T)(AT DY---E OUT OF MY TANK.  
IMM-----EDIAT---ELY!  
or w)(at you’ll cull my famiily  
2orry cn ii ran the date2  
they're already dead.  
2o get ready, becau2e now you have nothiing two hold over my head.  
W)(ale. Let me ask you a question t)(en, )(elmsman.  
W)(y )(aven’t you flown me into a sun already?  
becau2e nobody el2e on thii2 2hiip de2erve2 two diie becau2e of you  
no matter how much ii hate you.  
he taught me that ii gue22.  
iit’2 been a whiile.  
maybe 2oon ii’ll forget.  
Your morals are… ferry odd. I wonder )(ow )(e managed to convince so many of you.  
O)( W)(AL---E!  
If you fly me into a sun, Isle know )(is teac)(ings didn’t last!  
End Log Entry 1025/441/alpha-689  
\--  
Captain’s Log, Entry 1025/078/alpha-862  
h̸a̷ha  
͞th̡i̵in͡k͡ ͠i̧i'm d͢yiin͝g  
2̧u̶c̷k ͝ii̷t͢ fii2h̛bìit͟c͠h͡  
Pollux?  
Coddammit, guppy, I can’t leave you alone for a S---EACOD 38[!  
what the fuck diid you ju2t do two me  
WHAT THE FUCK DIID YOU JU2T DO TWO ME  
Saved your glubbing life.  
YOU’R—E W)(AL-----ECOM--------E.  
End Log Entry 1025/078/alpha-862  
\--  
Captain’s Log, Entry 1025/00/alpha-1025  
y͜ep  
pre̵tţy͜ ̵2u͝re͏ yơu ca͏n'͞t ͏2a̴ve͢ m̷e҉ from͝ ͜t̸ḩi̛i2͝ ̸ǫn̸e  
͢2e͡e͘ ̵yo͝u̕ íin̵ he̶l̢l͞ ̨cn̴  
POLLUX!  
DON’T YOU DAR-----E!  
DON’T L—EAV---E M—E )(-ER----E ALON---E.  
l̶o҉n͢g li̴ive t͝he ͠n͘ew ̀e̴mpre2̕2  
an̴d͘ ̢a͡ 2hort ̷l̶iife f͞ơŕ ́t̨hìi͡2 ͟w̷or͘ld͠  
G---ET M—E BACK TO )(----ER!  
End Log Entry 1025/00/alpha-1025  
\--  
Captain’s Log, ------Entry 1025/01/alpha-1025  
)(e’s dead. So is eferryone.  
But )(e turned t)(e s)(ip around. Back to Alternia. Like )(e was being NIC---E.  
I seappose )(e followed )(is stupid candyblood to t)(e ferry end.  
<3<, Pollux Castor. You were almost a matc)( for M---E!  
End Log Entry 1025/01/alpha-1025


End file.
